Finding the Way to One Another
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Harry always needs to leave, but he always comes back for him. How Severus and Harry's relationship came to be despite the war. Slash!


_Hello! Here's my first Snarry fic..right? Yeah, I think so, I love this pairing but I haven't written any till now. This takes place during Deathly Hallows, there are some changes so it doesn't follow the book and there's isn't a full on sex scene, but it's still rated M. This is also slash, which means a man and a man so if you don't like it don't read it. Theres a few character deaths, but it's not the two main characters. Well, I hope you like it and Happy New Year!_

**Finding the Way to One Another**

_Severus Snape's pov_

I had absolutely no bloody clue how it happened. We were sworn enemies, I hated him, and he hated me. Nevertheless, we aided each other during the war, not that we had any choice. Dumbledore practically forced us to tolerate each other, he was the only reason Potter and I refrained from choking each other in our sleep. When the Headmaster died from the curse and his blackened hand, on the outside I looked no different, the same impassive face and same scowl.

_He_ was the only one who saw through me. After the funeral I was cooped up in the dungeons brewing potions, the only way I knew how to cope.

But being the Gryffindor that he is, Potter just had to interrupt me, he observed me with those big round green eyes of his and I just felt so…furious…at what? Perhaps it was the war, the pressure of being a spy, the constant reminder of how James Potter took away my Lily…..no! I refuse to think of her! I managed to forget her…eventually move on….but the-boy-who-lived just had to come and ruin my life! With eyes as green as Lily's, I can't help but reminisce back to the times when those related eyes held such love, directed at me, the greasy bat in Slytherin. When Potter just stood there in my dungeons, I was about to hex the savior out and floo Dumbledore to meet for our daily tea sessions. But I paused, and waked up from the illusion, Dumbledore wasn't here no more, my dear old friend was gone…and I was all alone.

I can't really recall the events that occurred after waking up from my 'dream'; the loss just hit me all at once. Albus was really…gone. No more late night talks, no more offered lemon drops, no more ridiculous robes, no more care after coming back from a round of _Crucios_ with the Dark Lord, no more…just…no more. Potter shouldn't have been there when all of this went through my head, Potter shouldn't have those deep eyes, if he didn't, if only he had looked more like James and less like Lily then my blank mask that took years of spying, lying, cheating to perfect wouldn't have crumbled right at my feet.

It was mistake, it was a stupid slip-up! It was a mistake when tears streamed down my face; it was a mistake when I allowed my mask to fall It was a mistake for Potter to be there right at that moment, it was a mistake how I cried onto Potter's shoulder that night….it was a mistake when Har—_Potter_, ran his fingers through my greasy potion soiled hair. It shouldn't have happened! It s-shouldn't have! This mantra ran through my head, I kept trying to convince myself Potter and I weren't supposed to interact at all, that Potter shouldn't have been the one to see my weaknesses, the ones I have been trying so hard to hide from people! He shouldn't have been able to break me down, _nobody _should have. Thus, I was so infuriated by this that I ignored the tiny part of me that…actually wanted…._yearned_ for Harry's warmth, Harry's warmth…which was so similar to Lily's.

Harry's love, the love Lily gave to him. I wanted that love, that warmth, that relief, I wanted it-I _needed_ it. Every time I saw Harry's eyes shine with emotions(whether bad or good) toward me, I was reminded of a red haired witch and I wanted to…reach out and caress his oval shape face….but then —

— he would blink and it all comes back to me. In that second I see James Potter. The bully. So different from the sweet and adoring Lily.

I have been doing this ever since Potter's first year, I treated him unfairly, my mask stayed in place even when he looked at me with those bold eyes….so why? Why did I let my guard down this time? I guess when Harry came down to the dungeons after Albus's death, I was so confused, and I didn't know what to do anymore. I went back to the basics and snapped for Potter to leave. Instead of doing what I demanded, something peculiar happened, when I looked into those eyes, I saw such defiance, such power, unlike Lily's eyes but also far different from James. When Potter started to speak, I almost wanted to laugh at the situation. _Potter!_ Trying to comfort _me!_ I just couldn't take it anymore, for as long as I remembered, I _never_ cried. But Potter, like I said, he broke me. The talk of being a Death Eater, Albus's death, the war, it was getting to me. I should have ordered Harry to leave; I should have pushed him away when he embraced me. It felt so odd, we were enemies but I hardly gotten a hug before and my body was willing to take any warmth….even Potter's.

And in that moment, with his arms around me, I didn't think of the taunting face of James Potter, nor did I think of Lily. Tumbling down on the bed with Potter leading me, I only had one thought going through my mind,

_Harry_

XXX

Waking up with unruly black hair tickling my face was a blow. Both of our clothes were on so that was a good sign; I climbed out of bed and went and got a cup of coffee which I needed in order to think properly. A few minutes after, I clenched my hand on the coffee mug and slammed it on the table, trying to purposely wake the Gryffindor up from _my_ bed. When he just kept on lying there, I cursed and stormed over to him and ripped the sheets off.

He was still sleeping, his eyes were closed. James Potter's laughing face appeared before my eyes. My black eyes was widening in anger as I thought of last night's events.

Snapes weren't supposed to show any weakness! I was not supposed to show my weakness! I wasn't supposed to let Gryffindors get to me….especially such filth such as a Potter! I threw the seventh year out of bed eliciting a yelp from the black haired boy; he blindly put his glasses on and looked up at the glowering face of his potions master in confusion.

I'll admit it was delightful to see understanding dawn on his face, his eyes widening, a blush forming on his cheeks. His mouth fell open but before he could utter a single word, I spoke,

"Get out," Secretly I was shocked by my voice, it was laced with so much bitterness and hatred, I had thought my anger was controlled. Letting a few seconds pass, l tried again, "Get up Potter and get out of my room," I spoke quietly but it didn't take away from my menacing tone of voice.

Potter blinked and seemed to finally understand, but obviously the savior can't go without a fight, could he?

"No, wait…S-Sna-pr-professor, I-I," My disgust increased and I stalked over to the quivering boy and grabbed his arm harshly and dragged him out the door. I overlooked the fidgeting and protesting, I also chose to disregard the fact that a large hand shaped bruise will likely be forming on Ha—_Potter's _arm soon. Slamming the door shut, I allowed myself to lose composure and sighed. Before I could go and finish my half spilled coffee, I heard Potter's voice, "P-professor, you k-know…you're not alone, you still have m-me a-a-and the rest of the order. We should have a meeting and discuss our n-next course of action…..Mad-eye said maybe tomorrow…w-w could meet at Grimmauld Place, h-hope to see you there,"

I rubbed my tired eyes at his endless stuttering but I gave a nod in agreement before I realized he couldn't see me.

"I'll attend," Silence, it looks like he already left. Walking over to the small table where my coffee was, I took a sip, it was already cold. Placing the mug down, I realized with surprise that I no longer felt trapped, I still felt saddened by my old mentor's death but it's was better than yesterday. It looks like Potter was some help after all. I scoffed in my mind, like I'm actually going to tell him that.

XXX

The next day we had that order meeting, it was….normal. Dumbledore's seat was empty and no one mentioned anything about it, Mad-eye and Tonks was basically in charge and I just sat up straight in my seat looking like I was fully engaged in the conversation. On the other hand, my gaze kept straying to a certain raven haired boy. Harry Potter. We didn't speak; we didn't look at each other, of course that was usual. But something has changed, looking at the face of the-boy-who-lived; I started to see cracks in the Golden Boy's façade. The shuffling feet, the wandering eyes, the tense shoulders, running his hand through his messy hair, and a dozen other little things that were unnoticeable before. I couldn't take my eyes off the Gryffindor; maybe Potter affected me a little too much.

As the meeting was ended, I was about to leave when Lupin stopped me. He stood next to Potter and his creepy smirk was growing wider as I advanced closer; I waited for him to speak,

"Hello Harry, Severus, I would like to talk to you two for a moment. Let's just wait till everyone leaves,"

When everybody except for the three left, Lupin sat down and spoke, "Since Harry is now getting older, he needs more experience in dueling and we need a teacher that's intelligent, has years of experience, and someone who we can trust," Lupin's gaze was no doubt directed at me.

Thinking about spending any more time with Potter was revolting. The werewolf must be barmy, he's bloody mad to think about pairing me up with Potter! "Lupin, nev—"he evidently ignored me.

"Great! So it's settled, I'll leave the scheduling up to you two!" Looking at the back of Lupin, I had a sudden urge to throw a (silver) sword and hope it would go through that ignorant head of his.

But my dark evil plans were again stopped by Harry Potter, who started to speak in that insane stumbling voice. I wonder why he only stammers in my presence.

"P-professor, sir. When would you like to meet up?" My eyes trailed over the Gryffindor, I could see my assessing was embarrassing Potter by the flush in his cheeks. Looking at his body, I reluctantly approved, quidditch and running from Death Eaters has done him well, and he has the body of a fighter. As my eyes went to his fidgeting arm, my thoughts immediately wandered to that night, the feel of his arm around me, he's undeniably shorter than me but he still made me feel so pr—

—No! I shook myself mentally. I mustn't think of that!

I said in an audible voice, "The Room of Requirements at 7,"

"Y-yes sir, professor, sir," I managed to refrain from rolling my eyes at his nervousness; it won't do when fighting with Death Eaters. However, he does seem able to keep the hero façade up around others; he just needs to be able to do it when facing Death Eaters…or even the Dark Lord himself.

XXX

My back was turned when the Room of Requirements door was opened. I cast a quick tempus. It was 7 and he was right on time for once. Turning towards Potter, my robes billowed and I started to speak to him, who was just standing near the doorway like a statue. I started off with, "Today you will acquire the skills you need in order to effectively block any attacks a—"It sounds simple, but I will have to teach Potter about more advanced magic which can counteract, block, or provide an escape when faced with Dark spells, which the Dark side will clearly use.

Speaking in my monotone voice, I was reminded of the speech I made for the first years on the first day in potions. The only difference was there was only one student, we're not in potions, and Potter has grown taller….but not that tall, his eyes are at my chest. I dutifully noted to not actually look into those emerald eyes.

Finishing my 'speech', I paused, "Potter, do you understand?"

"Hm?" his eyes were glazed over and a blush rose in his cheeks. He fumbled for his wand. Merlin, where was he staring? "Y-yeah, understand perfectly sir, p-professor," Walking to the other side of the room, in the corner of my eye I swore I saw Potter staring at my arse. I frowned and chose to overlook it, being a spy; you learn to only focus on the task at hand and not be distracted by other petty things.

Yet, an undefined feeling rose inside me and before I could think about Potter's antics anymore, I turned around sharply and cast, "_Expelliarmus!_" Potter's wand was in my hand by seconds. I scowled at his surprised face, "Potter, the Death Eaters aren't going to wait for you, you must be prepared at all times!" Getting his wand back, Potter took a stance and spells started flying. I will grudgingly admit Potter was an adequate dueler; he dodged quite swiftly and had quick reflexes. The only thing that needs more improvement is his knowledge of spells; perhaps I should let Ms. Granger take care of that department.

XXX

Unfortunately, our dueling sessions were cut short. Despite my exceptional teaching skills, Potter still had a lot more to work on. But he had to go and save the world again, typical Gryffindor. I know of the Hocruxes, Potter does too, Dumbledore informed us but I paid no attention, I knew my job as a spy and the trio was taking care of the Dark Lord's soul pieces.

About a week after I first started teaching Potter, Potter stumbled down to the dungeons looking weak and disoriented. We dueled every day, I even saw Potter practicing with the Weasel and Granger. It wasn't unusual he would feel exhausted and worn out.

I would be lying if I said it wasn't a surprise when Potter appeared at my quarters. Why he came shocked me even more.

I was in the middle of brewing potions, simple pepper up for the hospital wing; therefore I didn't need to pay too much attention to it and instead listened with one ear to Potter while still looking down at the cauldron.

"P-professor, Hermoine said I shouldn't — b-but we're leaving…right now, to go search for ho…you know," he took a deep breath, "And I just wanted to say g-goodbye,"

"Is that so?" I didn't look up, "Well I wish you luck, you're going to need it," There was a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I knew how dangerous Potter's quest is going to be and there's a part of me that didn't want him to go and have to face his fate.

"S-so, see you when I come back, sir?" I nodded with my eyes still on the boiling potion, we both know when the trio comes back, we'll be too preoccupied with fighting and defending Hogwarts to do any of these awkward chats. Potter didn't leave yet and he took three steps and circled my body with his arms.

Frozen in amazement, I didn't dare to do anything.

He was hugging me, I thought vaguely, it felt…..good. Before I could snap out of it and scold the idiot, the heat disappeared and Potter was gone out the door. I stood there not moving, just cherishing the memory of feeling protected and loved. Not once did my thoughts turn to anyone else.

XXX

The halls were quiet; everybody was gathered in the great hall. The tension was in the air, the Dark Lord is getting stronger and the final confrontation between the dark and the light is drawing near. About half of the students were taken out of Hogwarts, half chose to stay and fight, it didn't even feel like a school anymore.

The golden trio wasn't back yet and that was a cause for worry. It sickens me to see how the wizarding world is so dependent on Potter, he's just a boy. Sitting at the teachers table, my eyes strayed to Potter's Gryffindor friends, I focused in on Longbottom and Lovegood who were holding hands, no one seemed to mind a Ravenclaw at the Lions table. All the students who remained were mostly older students. For some reason, I felt my heart clench when I see couples gazing at each other with ill-conceived love in their eyes.

It was desperation, wizards and witches would pair up because….there was no one else and they couldn't handle the loneliness. What will happen to their significant other when the war is over or when the other perishes?

I pushed my plate away and sneaked a peak at Minerva sitting in Albus's seat, it looks so….odd. She looked back at me and gave a tentative smile, she wasn't Albus, no one is but she's the next best thing. She's still keeping Hogwarts together. On the other hand, I could tell by her flat lips that she was worried, worried about the students, worried about the light side, worried about Potter…and so was I.

XXX

I was in my lab when the alarm sounded. I didn't have anything to prepare, I was already ready and when Minerva flooed me, I quickly made my way through the halls and to the Great Hall. I looked around and saw it was worse than I thought. Right outside the entrance hall were giants and Death Eaters, I quickly cast a shield and ran to assist students who struggled the most. From the corner of my eye, I saw Minerva sending the knight protectors.

Spells were flying everywhere; I had to resort to dark spells to defeat the approaching army of black hooded wizards and witches. The Dark Lord wasn't with them.

I saw a green light whizzing towards me and I flew to the ground dodging the killing curse. The spell instead engulfed the body of….Colin Creevey. I swallowed back the guilt that rose inside me. Instead I stood up and turned to the one who attacked me—

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello, Severus," she continued before I could utter a word, "Defending the light Severus? How _noble_ of you, I always suspected you…and I were right," Her voice held a pinch of insanity in it and it's clear that Azkaban didn't do her any good. My mask stayed in place and we kept circling around each other, not slackening our grip on our wands, "Well guess what you traitor! The Dark Lord will conquer and I— I will personally kill you so you could join your _love_," she said the word with heavy mockery, "Remember her Severus? I saw her body…her cold green eyes staring up at me—and you know what I did? I laughed," Bellatrix's eyes grew wide with joy but it brought me only revulsion and hatred, I didn't move. She got me with the mention of those green eyes. The witch cackled in delight and continued to talk in a whisper growing louder by the second, "She deserved to die…..she was just a filthy, disgusting, repulsive mudb-"

Green light consumed Bellatrix's whole body before she could finish. Her cold dead eyes stared at nothing and she fell forward with an echoing thump. I was frozen and I forgot all the fighting that was going around me and instead I stared up and saw _him_ standing there with his wand up and green eyes burning with power.

_Harry_

"Hello professor," He lowered his wand and I did as well. He stepped over Bellatrix's unmoving body and stepped up to me.

"Potter," I whispered. I scrutinized the boy—_no_, the _man_ before me. He grew and there was a certain maturity in his eyes that wasn't there before. He really looks like the savior of the wizarding world now, with scratches and bruises but still with determination in his eyes and the set of strong shoulders.

His eyes met mine and he opened his mouth which was bleeding a bit from a cut of the lower lip, "Voldemort," I didn't flinch at the name, "he's in the forest…alone and I—"I knew what he was going to say before he actually did and it terrified me how I was so close to shaking the self-sacrificing idiot Gryffindor and just keeping him locked up in my potions cupboard so he wouldn't have to go and face his destiny. A feeling of dread overcame me as Potter told me he needed to leave. I couldn't hear anything.

It felt like I was on the outside, watching through a window, the fighting between beast and human—they're only students—and Potter just looking at me and all I saw was him and the Dark Lord facing each other…and they were casting spells left and right and then a green beam of light flew at Potter and he wasn't getting up and his eyes were closed and—

"Professor? Sir?" I shook myself and I was back, still outside of the Great Hall within the battling but Potter was standing right in front of me, unharmed, "Professor, are you okay? If—"

"I'm fine Potter, just—just go…defeat the Dark Lord for us,"

"I will sir," the raven haired man stayed still just staring into my eyes and when it seemed like he found what he was looking for, he opened his arms and hugged me. It wasn't the first time, but it still paralyzed me.

Before he could let go of me and before the warmth would leave, I asked Potter a question, "Why?" We both knew I was asking about this—thing—between us. It's not normal for a teacher and student relationship and we're certainly not friends, at least I don't think we are.

Potter didn't let go of me.

He gave a great big sigh, "We'll figure it out after all this is over," I nodded, "And Professor?" I leaned back and looked at the savior, "Call me Harry," I gave a twitch of my lips (which was almost a smile) and replied, "Then call me Severus, "He smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and it almost reminded me of Lily.

A tiny voice in my head said I shouldn't be thinking of his mother, but before I could retaliate, the boy-who-lived was gone and ran off into the darkness…but not before brushing his lips so very lightly against my own. Lifting my hand up to touch my burning lips, I quickly put it down—I was acting like a damn teenager! But I didn't grimace as usual, instead I gave a quirk of my mouth which somewhat resembled a smile.

I was broken out of my thoughts as Minerva came up behind me,

"Severus, come. We must help Longbottom at the bridge. The snatchers have arrived," I agreed and followed Minerva while cursing and hoping Longbottom stays away from the healing potions.

XXX

I was cursing a gang of snatchers when it happened. I was just about to cast _Confundus_, when I felt an odd sensation on my left arm where the death mark was. Too sidetracked by the constant attacks and spells hurdling near me, I didn't realize until the feeling suddenly turned into pain. Yelling in surprise, I clutched my left forearm, dropping my wand and fell to the ground on my knees. It was burning; fire was spreading through my whole body. I gasped in pain and my eyes widened as I got a glimpse of blood soaking through my black robe. My knees wobbled uncontrollably and I could vaguely hear Minerva next to me calling my name. But before I could answer, another wave of agony hit me and I became unconscious.

XXX

Light flooded my sight. I groaned and shakily opened one eye and spotted white.

I was at the hospital wing. Bugger! I was in a hospital gown; I refuse to think of who disrobed me. I shut my eyes in discomfort as I gently lifted myself up in a seating position on the hospital bed. Before I can cherish the silence, Poppy rudely shattered it, "Severus! What are you doing sitting up? Oh dear! Are you having any pain? Is-"

"I'm fine woman!" She glowered at me, "Nothing a little pepper up potion can't cure," I sighed.

"You still need to stay with me a few days though," glaring at the matron I cursed the fact she was immune to it, "Oh! I almost forgot Severus! Harry came just a few moments ago and he-"I stopped listening to what she was saying after hearing Po—_Harry_. Harry…..the final battle…..the Dark Lord! "Severus, Severus!" Poppy's face showed concern, "Are you alright dear? You spaced out. Do you n-"

"I'm fine," I whispered, "Poppy, what happened?" She looked confused for a minute, but it soon dawned on her, "Oh! Dear, I'm so sorry, I didn't explain! It's just so much time has passed that—oh…um…never mind. The important thing is we won Severus," She grinned at my blank face.

My voice grew quieter, "So the Dark Lord is…"

Poppy nodded, "He is no more," I rested my head back and just relaxed for a moment absorbing the information. It really is over.

"I'm sorry Severus, you must've been confused…but there is one thing," I raised an eyebrow in question, "Severus, it's been 6 months since the final battle," Thank Merlin no one was in the hospital wing to witness the utter and raw astonishment on my face, "I realize I'm not the best person to talk about the war. Harry should be here soon, why don't you talk to him?"

"Harry? Why would he-"

"Oh! Dear Merlin, he comes every day, the only reason he's not here this moment is he went off to do some auror work. It's just his luck for you to wake up when he's gone," She patted my left hand soothingly, "He never left your side Severus," My throat grew tighter and there was a peculiar burning feeling in my eyes, but I couldn't help but feeling happy instead of uncomfortable. Taking the silence as a hint, Poppy told me—in reality more like commanded me to stay on the bed and then walked out the room.

Not 5 minutes later, my relaxation was again disturbed not by Poppy, but by a disheveled and wheezing Harry Potter. He filled out quite nicely was the first thought that ran through my mind, not taller—such a pity—but his shoulders were broader and his chest is broader as well. Of course one couldn't tell this by Harry's gasping, it looks like Harry's chest was going to deflate into nothing by his heavy breathing.

He hobbled over to me, "Severus,"

"Harry," I tilted my head.

"Thank Merlin you're awake," Before I could react I was consumed by a tight hug, "I was so worried Sev," I patted Harry's pat and chose to ignore the nickname. The hug lasted for a reasonable amount of time before I spoke,

"Harry, I just woke up from a coma and I wouldn't like go back there again because you choked me to death,"

He hurriedly let go with a gasp, "Sorry," Harry grabbed a chair and sat down beside me, "I-I just…missed you…a lot," My eyes focused on our clasped hands and I forced out the words that I knew were hidden somewhere inside of me, "I….I missed you too…brat," The grin on the raven haired man's face was worth it. Plus, the words weren't actually that difficult to force out, it was pleasant to say them to Harry, the only one who has ever seen this side of me.

"So I guess I should explain some stuff," I stared at him as if to say _really? _He cleared his throat, "Right, so when I defeated Voldemort," Again, neither flinched, "I also kil—_defeated_ all the death eaters through their mark," He cleared his throat again and paused for a moment before starting again, "There's some unimportant details, but the main thing is by me consciously knowing you were a spy and on the light side, I didn't let the dark mark kill you, but I guess the strain was too much so you went into a coma like state,"

"Thank you," He looked taken back by the sentiment and smiled back in return.

"You're welcome. Anyway, it wasn't 100% you would live and I almost thought you d-died…because y-you just stayed there not moving for-"I clasped his hand harder and he took a breath, "for 6 months, but you're awake now," he chuckled slightly to ease the tension.

"Hmm. Seems like you couldn't fight your heroic tendencies," it wasn't said with loathing but with gratefulness and my thumb was rubbing circles on Harry's palm thus helping him calm down greatly.

"And y-you know, it could've also had something to do with…my feelings…towards you," My hand stopped all movement.

"And what feelings would that be?" the Gryffindor seemed to gain a bit of courage.

"This," And his lips met mine in a fit of passion. His lips fit perfectly against mine, we started out chastely but years of being alone finally caught up to me and I seeked entrance to Harry's delectable mouth. My tongue invaded the warm cavern and our tongues battled each other with me winning. I grabbed the mop of messy black hair a deepened the kiss even more.

Nipping at his plump bottom lip, I smirked when I heard a small moan. Harry then abandoned the chair and carefully crawled onto the hospital bed and straddled me which in response I let out a hearty groan. The little minx then rested his arse on my growing erection, 6 months without any sexual simulation gets to a man. Our lips parted with both of us panting. Focusing on the pale column of skin above me, I kissed along the side and sucked harshly inflicting a dark red bruise. I continued to nip at Harry's neck while Harry tried with all his might to contain his moans but then again occasionally letting out a lusty gasp.

I was getting close to the edge and I let go of his neck and stopped the roll of Harry's hips. He looked at me in confusion, "Severus?"

"Harry, perhaps...this is going too fast," Waiting for the sure rejection, I was startled when Harry gave a hesitant nod.

"Ok, I want a date first," My face split into a large smirk,

"Gladly," I leaned up to kiss away his smirk with my own.

"But… I want to finish this first," I couldn't have stopped the Gryffindor if I wanted; he lifted up the hospital gown and vanished his jeans. Growling in delight, I stroked the firm proud erection that was presented to me.

"Ah! Sev, your hands f-feel so good," I used my other hand and lifted Harry's hips and seated him on my rock hard erection. He rolled his hips so sensually that I was growling and groaning like a beast. I was coming in seconds. I whispered Harry as I went over the edge and my dick twitched and sprayed semen all over the sheets and on Harry's round arse.

Seeing Harry's desperation I ordered Harry to turn around. My eyes held a look of hunger as I ogled at Harry's pale arse, my seed was dripping down from his lower back to Harry's crack and onto Harry's twitching hole. I scooted my body lower and leaned forwards to provide a nice and firm lick to the entrance.

"Ahh! Sev—rus!"

I laughed quietly, "You like that? "

"Yes! Merlin! Make me come, I need it!" I then proceeded to peck and bite around Harry's pink entrance that was clasping on thin air. I was rewarded with a yell as I stuck my tongue inside of Harry and I moaned as the hole sucked the appendage in, the vibrations of my groans sent shivers through the body on top of me. With a few more probing and licking, Harry was reduced to pitiful whimpers and without touching Harry's straining cock, he was coming. I gawked in awe as the red hole expanded and twitched from the pleasure. Holding the trembling body above me, I stroked the creamy thighs next to me.

My lover turned over with his eyes looking at mine and bestowed upon me a sweet but strong kiss.

"Severus," I felt so content and warm, but there was a nagging voice in the back of my head that was opposed to this, _I shouldn't be doing this, he's too young, I hated him, he's a Gryffindor, what will others think, this will never work….._

However another chaste kiss quieted down the voices temporarily.

"Harry,"

"Hm?" he mumbled into my shoulder.

"Tomorrow at 7, I'm taking you to dinner,"

"Ok," he said.

His bruised lips were about to meet mine again but a voice made us jump.

"Oh My! I…" We whipped our heads around and saw Poppy standing there with a vial in her hand.

_Crash_

The vial dropped. I could only imagine what we looked like. Harry straddling me with his pants gone and flaccid dick showing. And then my hospital gown pulled up and my manhood exposed to the world to see.

"Har—Sever….oh I apologize, I-I…should g-go," Her running footsteps faded away as she tore out the room.

Harry's head turned back to me and his glasses slid down as he said in an uncertain voice, "Um…P-poppy probably won't tell anyone…..Sev? You ok?"

My eyes stared up at the creature before me, he was…..mine, beautiful and sweet Harry but with so much power hidden underneath, who had to go through so much as a child but still managed to survive, the one who chose me….the evil git of Slytherin.

I smiled up at my love and said, "Whatever troubles, I'll know I'll get through it with you by me side,"

My love's face brightened up considerably after that and then he reached out for his wand and summoned an object to us.

"Harry?" I questioned him when I saw the camera he was holding.

"It was Colin's," I hummed in understanding, "Let's take a picture Severus," With that said, Harry leaned down and kissed me, Severus Snape on the lips and I faintly heard the snap of the camera and the flash of the light.

Then I heard the camera drop but we paid no attention to it and just kept on snogging like two hormonal teenagers.

_Please REVIEW! Thnx for reading :)_


End file.
